How Luigi & Princess Daisy Met
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: I don't own any of these characters.  I own this pic cuz I drew it.
1. Chapter 1: Pre School

**Chapter: 1 PreSchool**

It was the first day of Preschool & The King of Sarasaland took his daughter, baby Daisy to school. Baby Luigi walks in on his on & without baby Mario. Baby Daisy said bye to her dad.

Baby Daisy: (Walks over & sits down on the floor)

Baby Luigi: (Walks over towards baby Daisy) Um, can I play to?

Baby Daisy: (Looks up) Yeah. (Says in a cute little flirty voice)

Baby Luigi: (Sits down) Thank you. Whats your name?

Baby Daisy: Princess Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland. My daddy's name is King Sarasa.

Baby Luigi: (Shocked) Wow your a Princess?!

Baby Daisy: Please don't tell any one.

Baby Luigi: Don't worry I promis I wont tell. (Smiles at baby Daisy)

Then out of now where Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi come up to then.

Baby Waluigi: Well, well, well whose your friend baby Luigi? (Looks at baby Daisy & grins evilly)

Baby Luigi: (Shyly looks up at Waluigi) Daisy.

Baby Wario: (Pushes baby Daisy over & laughs evilly)

Baby Daisy: HEY!!!

Baby Luigi: (Stands up) Leave her alone!

Baby Luigi stands up to baby Waluigi & baby Wario. Baby Daisy sits there watching baby Luigi.

Baby Daisy: (Cheering) Go Luigi!

Baby Wario: (Gets in baby Daisy's face) SHUT UP!!

Baby Daisy: (Turns her head away) You have bad breath!

Baby Waluigi: (Pushes baby Luigi down & walks over to baby Daisy) Wario go hang Luigi on that hook on the wall!

Baby Wario: (Puts baby Luigi on the hook) Mwahahaha!

Baby Luigi: Get me down from here! (Squirming to get off the hook)

Baby Waluigi: (Walks over to baby Daisy & picks her up by the top of her dress) What are you gonna do now!

Baby Daisy: HEY!! Let go of me!

Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Poor baby Luigi was stuck on the hook. How was he gonna save baby Daisy now? Baby Luigi kept on squirming til he go free.

Baby Daisy: (Threating) Let me down & get out off my face!

Baby Waluigi: What are you gonna do?! (Teasing)

Baby Luigi: (Gets off the hook) Put Daisy down!

Baby Daisy: LUIGI!! (Happy sounding)

Baby Waluigi: (Looks over at baby Luigi) What are you gonna do to stop me? (Giving the evil look)

Baby Luigi: (Hesitating) I don't know?

Baby Waluigi: HA! You make me laugh! (Drops baby Daisy)

Baby Daisy: OW!! (Stands up & kicks baby Waluigi in the back off the leg) Thats what you get! (Walks as fast as she can to baby Luigi)

Baby Waluigi: OW!! You wittle brat! (Gets back up)

Baby Daisy: Luigi do something! (Gets behind baby Luigi)

Baby Luigi gets to building blocks & throws them at baby Wario & baby Waluigi.

Baby Wario & Baby Waluigi: (Ducks & laughs at him)

Baby Wario: YOU MISSED!!! (Laughs even harder)

Baby Daisy: (Whispers to baby Luigi) Lets both throw a block at them. (Grinning)

Baby Luigi: (Whispers back) Ok.

Baby Luigi & baby Daisy both grab a block & hurling the blocks.

Baby Luigi & Baby Daisy: (Grinning) INCOMING!!!

The blocks wack them on the head & baby Luigi & baby Daisy high five each other. Baby Wario & baby Waluigi run off crying. Both babies laugh & play blocks once again together.


	2. Chapter 2: Kindergarden

**Chapter: 2 Kindergarden**

It was the first day of kindergarden for 5 year old Daisy of course King Sarasa, her dad, brought her to school. 6 year old Luigi walks in the room & sees Daisy. Luigi was some what nervous since it was the first day of school. Daisy wasn't nervous at all.

Kid Daisy: BYE DADDY!! (Waves good bye)(Turns around & sees Luigi) LUIGI!!! (Runs over to Luigi & hugs him)

Kid Luigi: (Hugs back) Hi Daisy!

Ms. Toad: (Claps her hands) Ok every one pick a table to sit at, but each table sits two.

Daisy & Luigi sit at the same table, but when the teacher wasn't looking Daisy gave Luigi a kiss on the cheek. Of course Luigi blushes, Daisy blushed to.

CLASS LIST

Daisy (Human)

Luigi (Human)

Goombella (Goomba)

Toadette (Toad)

Toad (Toad)

Kooper (Koopa Troopa)

Maria (Toad)

Bombette (Bob-omb)

Ms. Toad: (Walks to the front of the room) Today we're going to color a picture to show what each one of you like. (Passing out a box of crayons to every student) Take care of the crayons I give you cause we'll be using them alot. (Passing out drawing paper)

Kid Luigi: (Whispers) Daisy, what are you gonna draw?

Kid Daisy: (Whispers back) You, ice cream, a heart, & sports.

(BELL RINGS FOR PLAY TIME OUTSIDE)

Luigi & Daisy made it outside, Luigi was scared cause there were kids older & stronger than him. On the other hand Daisy wasn't scared at all. Luigi & Daisy ran over to the swings to swing. As they were swinging, a kid in purple walks over.

Kid Waluigi: (Stops the swing Daisy was on) Remember me? (Says evilly)

Kid Daisy: Hey! Stop! (Mad)

Kid Luigi: (Stops swinging) Go away Waluigi!!

Kid Waluigi: Shut up Luigi!

Kid Toadette: (Runs over to Luigi & Daisy) Leave them alone you jerk face!

Kid Toad: (Runs over to help) Yeah, you heard her!

Kid Waluigi: (Lets go of the swing Daisys on) Yeah, whatever! (Walks off)

Kid Daisy: Thank you Toadette. (Smiling)

Kid Toadette: You welcome. (Smiling)

Kid Toad: Come on Toadette lets go play on the monkey bars! (Tugging on Toadettes shirt)

Kid Toadette: Bye! (Running off)

Kid Luigi: (Gets off his swing) Um Daisy.

Kid Daisy: (Looks at him) What?

Kid Luigi: Can I push you on the swing?

Kid Daisy: Sure, I don't mind.

Kid Luigi pushes Daisy on the swing.

Kid Daisy: (Closes her eyes) Luigi this is fun!

Kid Luigi: Can I tell you something? (Still pushing the swing)

Kid Daisy: Sure! (Says happily)

Kid Luigi: Your my Best Friend.

Kid Daisy: (Giggles) Luigi your my Best Friend too.

(Bell Rings for every one to go back to their classes)

Ms. Toad: Everybody I hope you children had fun outside, but now we're gonna read a story. So everybody come sit on the carpet.

(Everybody sat on the carpet)

Ms. Toad: The story is about a Princess who lives happily ever after. (Says opening the book)

Kid Daisy: (Scoffs) Ms. Toad why do we have to read about A Princess Who has a happy ever after?

Ms. Toad: Well its story time so I picked this book out because you all are children & this a childrens book.

Kid Daisy: (Rolls her eyes) I don't believe in happily ever afters, cause my mommy wasn't happy & I watched her die. My dad won't tell me why she died either.

(All the kids stare at her)

Ms. Toad: (Stuned) Uh... I don't know what to say about that. (Starts to read the book)

10 minutes later

Kid Daisy: (Bored) That was an awful story.

Kid Luigi: Sure was.

Kid Toad: I really didn't like the story.

Kid Toadette: How sappy. (Looking as if shes goonna blow chunks)

Kid Kooper: What a lame story.

Kid Maria: (Scoffs) I agree with Daisy!

Kid Bombette: Me too.

Kid Goombella: That was the worse story I've ever heatd in my life!

(3:00 Bell rings for dismissal)

179 days later

Ms. Toad: Today is the last day of school!

Kid Daisy: Thank the stars today is the last day of school! (Jumps up & down)

Kid Luigi: Daisy would you like to come over to my house?

Kid Daisy: Sure!

5 hours later

Kid Daisy: NO MORE SCHOOL FOR A WHILE!!! (Squeezes Luigi tightly)


	3. Chapter 3: Summer Vacation

Chapter 3: Summer Vacation

King Sarasa: Mornig Daisy!

Kid Daisy: Daddy can Luigi come over?

King Sarasa: Whose Luigi? (Looks at Daisy)

Kid Daisy: My Best Friend. (Looking up at her dad)

King Sarasa: I guess. (Sighs)

Kid Daisy: YAY!! Thank you daddy! (Runs off to the phone)

Kid Luigi: (Picks up the phone) Hello!

Kid Daisy: Wanna come over?

Kid Luigi: Yeah! Let me ask my mom! I'll be right back! (Sets the phone down)

Momma Mario: Yes you can. Have fun.

Kid Luigi: (Picks the phone back up) She said I can!

Kid Daisy: Bring something to swim in!

Kid Luigi: Ok! See you in a few! Bye! (Hangs up)

Kid Daisy: (Hangs up) Daddy I wanna go swimming!

King Sarasa: Ok, As soon as your Grandma gets here you can.

15 minutes later Luigi arives.

Kid Luigi: Hey Daisy! (Runs in) I like your place, its big!

Kid Daisy: Thank you. We have to wait til my Grandma gets here.

Kid Luigi: Ok. (Looks around then at Daisy)

10 minutes later her Garandma arives.

Kid Daisy: GRANDMA!!! (Runs over to her Grandma)

Grandma: DAISY!!! (Hugs Daisy) Whose your little friend?

Kid Daisy: Luigi.

Grandma: Hello, how are you today?

Kid Luigi: Good. (Looks at Daisy once again)

Kid Daisy: Are you gonna watch us while we swim?

Grandma: Yes I am. (Pats Daisy on the head)

Kid Daisy: YAY!!! (Jumps up & down)

Grandma: Now go get your arm floaties for you & your friend.

Kid Daisy: Ok Grandma! (Runs up the stairs pulling Luigi behind her)

5 minutes later

Kid Daisy: Ok Grandma I got them! (Runs down the stairs with goggles on her head & once again pulling Luigi down the stairs behind her)

Grandma: (Helps them put on the arm floats) Now your ready.

Kid Daisy: (Grabs Luigi by the wrist & runs to the pool)

Grandma: Don't get in til I get out there! (Starts running after them)

Daisy's Grandma finially catches up to them & sits down on the chair.

Kid Luigi: WOW THIS IS A BIG POOL!!

Kid Daisy: I Know right! (Jumps into the pool)

Kid Luigi: (Jumps in behind her) How deep is this pool?

Kid Daisy: 5 feet deep.

Grandma: Are you kids thirsty?

Kid Daisy & Kid Luigi: Yeah! (Looks at each other & giggle)

Grandma: (Talks into the walkie talkie) Can you bring 3 glasses of lemon aid to the pool?

Koopa Troopa: Yes.

Daisy & Luigi hung out for the rest of the summer together.


	4. Chapter 4: 8 Years Later

Chapter 4: 8 Years Later

Daisy & Luigi are now in high School & things are heating up between them. Its the first week of high school & theres already trouble brewing.

Luigi: Hey Daisy wait up! (Runs up to Daisy)

Daisy: (Stops & waits) What?

Luigi: I got a question. (Walking beside of Daisy)

Daisy: (Looking at Luigi)

Luigi: (Hesitating) I was wondering if you would..... like to go... um... see a movie with me?

Daisy: Sure! See you at 7:00! (Runs off to her next class)

Luigi: (Looks at the clock) I guess I better run too.

Waluigi: (Thinking out loud) Well well well, looks like Daisy has a date. (Smiles evilly) It would be a shame if something happened & she couldn't make it! (Laughs evilly)

Waluigi comes up with an evil plan to mess up the date.

(6:50 PM)

Daisy puts on a skirt that comes up just above the knee & a shirt that is orange.

Daisy: (Looking in the mirror) I sure hope he likes my outfit.

(Door bell)

Luigi: (Waiting)

Koopa Troopa: (Opens the door) Come in Mister Luigi.

Luigi: (Walks in) Thank you.

Daisy: (Runs down stairs) Hi Luigi!

King Sarasa: Um may I talk to you Luigi?

Luigi: Yeah I guess. (Walks over)

Daisy: I'll wait outside ok Luigi! (Runs outside)

King Sarasa: Lets just get things straight, ok. If you hurt my daughter your in trouble. If something happens to her your in so much trouble. So you better keep her safe! GOT IT!!

Luigi: YES YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS!! (Runs outside with Daisy)

Daisy: Hey Luigi after the movie can we get something to eat?

Luigi: Sure. (Grabs Daisy's hand)

Daisy: (Blushes)

Luigi: I like your clothes.

Daisy: (Blushes even more) Thank you Luigi.

Waluigi: Before they leave the movie theater I'm gonna kidnap Daisy & Luigi with be in so much trouble! (Rubs his hands together) MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

(After the movie)

Daisy: That was a good movie. Thank you! (Kisses Luigi on the cheek)

Luigi: (Blushes) You welcome.

As Daisy walks out the door behind Luigi a guy in purple wraps his arms around Daisy & covers her mouth before she could scream.

Luigi: (Turns around) So Daisy... DAISY!! OH NO!! (Freaking out)

Waluigi: (Tying Daisy up)

Daisy: Let me go! (Figiting)

Waluigi: HOLD STILL!!

Daisy: MAKE ME!!

Waluigi: (Picks Daisy up & plops her on a chair) Fine I will! (Continues to tie up Daisy)

Daisy: OW!!! THAT HURTS!!!

Waluigi: I DON"T CARE!! (Pulling Daisy's hands behind the chair)

Luigi: (Panicking) King Sarasa is going to kill me! (Looks down) A note?

_NOTE_

_To my stupid cousin Luigi,_

_Guess what! I kidnapped you friend Daisy,_

_So if you want her back, get over it._

_Her Dad is gonna kill you so MWA HA HA_

_HA HA HA!!! LATER LOSER!!!_

Luigi: Just great! (Runs off to save Daisy)

Lakitu: Well well well, the King isn't gonna be happy about this! (Rides back on his cloud)

Lakitu: King Sarasa, we got a problem.

King Sarasa: What is it now! (Looks over at the Lakitu)

Lakitu: Well your highness, I just saw Luigi freaking out & saying something about your gonna kill him. I did hear him say Daisy has been kidnapped.

King Sarasa: WHAT!!! You better follow that punk to make sure he gets her back or else.

Lakitu: Yes sir! (Rides off on his cloud)


	5. Chapter 5: Luigi To The Rescue

Chapter 5: Luigi To The Rescue!!

So Luigi sets of to his cousins Wario & Waluigi's house to save Daisy.

Wario: (Walks in the front door) I'm... back! (Stares at Daisy)

Waluigi: What did you get?

Daisy: LET ME GO YOU PURPLE NOSE FREAKS!!! (Trying to get lose from the ropes)

Wario: Shut up!!

Daisy: MAKE ME FATTY!!! (Sticks her toung out)

Wario: (Walks over to Daisy) Why are you here brat face!

Daisy: I don't know STUPID!!

Waluigi: I'm trying to ruin her date & get Luigi in trouble.

Wario: So Luigi is on his way? (Looks at Daisy)

Waluigi: Yeah, so I'm writing another note saying we moved her. (Writing note)

Wario: (Walks over to Daisy & starts untying the ropes & picks Daisy up) She can't get away cause I didn't untie her wrists & ankles.

Daisy: (Squirming) Put me down right now!

Wario & Waluigi: (Ignoring Daisy)

Waluigi: Now we can go. (Opens the door)

Luigi: (Walking) I hope shes ok. If they hurt her they're gonna be in pain!

Lakitu: (Following Luigi)(Thinking) Ok I gotta keep an eye on him & make sure he gets her back.

Luigi: I hope I can save her... I've known her since pre school. I can't help but love her. (Sighs)

Lakitu: (Thinking) Wow he loves her!

Luigi: (Walking)(Sees the Wario Bros house) I'm finially here! (Running)

When Luigi walks in the house he sees a note on the table.

Luigi: (Reading note) _Guess what Loser cousin we left & we took your bratty friend with us!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!! P.S. Go to Wario's Woods & you got one hour!!!_ (Sighs) Why are they doing this!

Lakitu: (Watching Luigi)

Luigi: (Runs out the door)

Daisy: (Trying to get the ropes off)

Waluigi: Are we gonna tie her up over that river over there? (Looking at Daisy evilly)

Wario: Yeah! (Grinning evilly)

Daisy: (Mad) You can stop looking so smug purple nose freaks, Luigi will save me! (Squirming)

Wario: Shut up brat face! (Gets in Daisy face) Hang her over the rushing river!

Waluigi grabs Daisy by the wrists & ties another rope to the other ropes to dangle her over the rushing water.

Daisy: STOP!! PLEASE DON'T!!!

Waluigi: Shut up! (Drags Daisy over to the tree & climbs up pulling Daisy behind him) I'm gonna sit up here ok!

Wario: Yeah what ever! (Waiting behind the bush)

Luigi: I'm almost there! (Running)

Lakitu: (Riding behind Luigi)

5 minutes later

Luigi: DAISY!!! (Starts to run)

Daisy: LUIGI!?!

Wario: (Jumps out from behind the bush) Well well well guess who decided to show up to save his wittle friend! (Laughing evilly)

Luigi: (Ready to fight) LET DAISY GO!!!

Wario: NO!!! (Grinning evilly)

Luigi: Why are you doing this?!

Wario: So you'd get in trouble & her dad will kill you! (Laughs evilly)

Daisy: (Scared) LUIGI, PLEASE HELP ME!!

Waluigi: (Cuts the rope a little bit)

Daisy: (Screams) LUIGI!!! STOP CUTTING THE ROPE!!!

Waluigi: SHUT UP!!

Wario: FINISH CUTTING THE ROPE WALUIGI!!! Later Loser!! (Runs off) COME ON WALUIGI!!!

Daisy: (Screaming) LUIGIIIIIIIIII!!!!! (Falling)

Luigi: DAISY!!!!! (Running towards Daisy)

The Wario Bros run off laughing. Daisy falls into the rushing water. Luigi jumps into the rushing water that isn't so rushing & swims towards Daisy.

Daisy: (Coughing) LUIGI HURRY I CAN'T SWIM TIED... (Goes under)

Luigi: Daisy I'm coming!! (Dives under the water)

Lakitu: (Watching Luigi) I don't know if I should help them.

Daisy: (Under water struggling)

Luigi swims as fast as he can to Daisy. Daisy stops struggling & her eyes close. Luigi wraps his arm around Daisy & pulls her up above water.

Luigi: (Pulls himself out of the water with Daisy in his arm) Daisy? (Lays her on her back & lays his head on Daisy's chest) Daisy? Come on Daisy wake up! (Does CPR on her)

Daisy: (Coughing)

Luigi: Daisy your ok! (Hugging Daisy)

Daisy: Luigi! Could you untie me?

Luigi: Sure. (Unties Daisy) So I guess I need to take you home now. (Gets up)

Daisy: I guess so. (Gets up)

So Luigi takes Daisy home, but things won't be so plesant.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

Chapter 6: Trouble

When Luigi & Daisy get back to the castle, King Sarasa was waiting.

King Sarasa: Daisy! (Hugging Daisy)

Daisy: (Whinning) DAD!!

King Sarasa: (Angry) WHY IS DAISY WET!!!

Luigi: She fell into the river.

King Sarasa: HOW!!

Daisy: Daddy leave him alone! (Runs over to Luigi)

King Sarasa: I know some one kidnapped you! Luigi your never aloud to see Daisy again!!

Daisy: (Runs over to Luigi & throws her arms around him) Daddy, I love him! (Burries her face into Luigi's sholder crying)

Luigi: (Rubs Daisy's back)

King Sarasa: Fine... Luigi can see you again! Gosh. (Turns around & walks inside towards the throne room)

Daisy: (Stops crying) Luigi I do love you! (Hugs Luigi)

Luigi: I love you too. I love you with all my heart. (Hugs Daisy back)

Daisy: Aw Luigi!

Luigi & Daisy kiss under the stars. Thats when they became a couple.

THE END


End file.
